A little match
by LALAWEASLEY
Summary: Takato and Jenrya have a little match you know what that leads to. Lemon! YAOI! henryXtakato jenryaXtakato
1. Chapter 1

_He is the guy of my dreams…….._

_Oh sorry I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Jenrya __Ri and its been about six years since our first travels to the digital world. About four years ago we had regained back our digimon; somehow they came back through the digital portal under the old hang out spot. Life couldn't get any better right? WRONG! Who knew high school was going to be our toughest battle yet._

_All of the old tamers decided we should go to the same high school, for some strange reason it was Kenta's and Hirokazu's idea. All of us stayed except Juri who ended up moving to America with her dad for better job opportunities. All of us became friends and some of us became closer than that. _

_Ruki finally set aside her stuck up personality and gave Ryo a shot, they've been together for two years now. Kenta and Hirokazu? Well let's say no one was surprised when they announced their gender bender to everyone and started going out. What about me, you ask? Well let's just say I have my eyes opened for this one person in particular. _

It was Friday afternoon and school was over. As usual every teacher gave out to much homework than what was called for. All of us headed toward the park to hang out where all our Digimon were waiting for us. Takato stepped inside and I followed that was a brilliant idea. Guilmon and Terriermon jumped on both of us sending both of us crashing down.

"Terriermon! What did I say on jumping on people?"

"That's its rude and in polite and to…something, something, bla, bla bla, let's play!" He said in his energetic voice. Terriermon got off of me, but something unexpected came. Takato stood in front of me offering his hand. I grabbed it and he quickly picked me up. I tripped, thanks to Guilmon's tail, and landed on Takato. We stared at each other for a while none of us moving. The moment was broken when we heard the creaking of a gate and the shuffling of footsteps. I got off Takato with much disappointment.

It took both of us a while to register that all the other tamers and Digimon left us alone. We stepped outside to see everyone enjoying themselves. All the digimon, except Renamon and Cyberdramon who were off some on tree, were chasing Kenta and HIrokazu. Ryo and Ruki were off in the distance behind some tree. We both decided to join in.

The day ended rather quickly and all of us headed home, but not alone. Everyone headed to someone's house. Ryo to Ruki's house, and Hirokazu to Kenta's house, that left me and Takato alone.

"You want to come over to my house?" I said sheepishly. I was hoping he would say yes. He was Takato for heaven's sake. He is the guy of my dreams. Of course I love him; I figured this out when we got back our Digimon. He looked at me and then back at his Digimon smiling. "Sure Jen-kun." He said, my name rolling off his tongue.

I smiled and put Terriermon on my head. "Nice going Jen, maybe you will get some just like the others tonight." Terriermon said whispering in my head. I blushed a crimson red and quickly turned so Takato wouldn't see me.

The three of us started walking home, Guilmon couldn't come. The walk felt a bit uncomfortable thanks to Terriermon. He decided to fall asleep on my head, but with his ears on Takato making the both of us walk extremely close. Every time we took a step forward I could feel Takato's hand brush up against mine.

We arrived home and set down our stuff in my room. We turned on my TV and began watching some old martial arts movie. I sat down on my bed and Takato sat right next to me. Throughout the whole movie it felt awkward, I was able to feel Takato's breath against the nape of my neck. The movie was over, thank goodness.

"Man that was so awesome!" Takato said yelling and kicking thin air trying to copy the movie's movement.

"Not really if you've seen it over a million times," I said truthfully.

"Hey don't you take martial arts?"

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Well maybe you can teach me?"

"Maybe some other time," I responded. I turned to look at him and he gave me a look I just couldn't refuse. I gave into his puppy dog eyes and pout.

"All right!" He said struggling to take off his shirt.

I stood there with my mouth open. He was muscular, the last time I saw him. I snapped out of it when I heard Terriermon step out and go into Shuichon's room. I removed my shirt as well and we began to fight. I began to teach him the basics. Pretty soon he was fighting well enough for a seven year old.

We collapsed on top of my bed all sweaty and we both sighed. I looked to my side and Takato did as well. "C'mon, one more match!" He said.

"Okay last one!" I responded.

He tried to kick my side, but I quickly moved out of the way and aimed a punch toward his face. He closed his eyes and I stopped. "I win!" I yelled.

"No fair!" He said dripping on the floor.

"It's because you're not protecting your face." I took hold of his hands. "You need to have your hands close to your cheeks like -" I collapsed onto my bed, as Takato pressed his lips against me.

I groaned as his tongue entered my mouth, though he quickly stopped. He got off of me and prepared to leave.

"No wait!" I grabbed his hands. "Takato I, I love you!!!"

"You do?" I nodded. He pressed his lips against mine once again. "I love you to Jen."

"Stay for a bit my family's out for the night." I said.

He quickly understood and pushed me onto my bed. We began to kiss passionately and our hands roamed everywhere. Takato soon began to grind on me, which made me moan. He looked at me with his ruby eyes, he needed to say no more, and I nodded.

He undid my belt then my pants fell to the floor. I felt his lips press against my skin now while his hand was on my erected groin. "Hey this isn't fair at all!" I said pulling at his jeans. He removed them, but I jumped at him so I was on top and I removed his boxers to reveal his long man hood. I took Takato in my mouth. This action made Takato moan out. His moans where like music to my ears. Takato was obviously enjoying this as he arched his back. I began teasing Takato with my tongue, which made Takato moan even loader. Lust overtook both our body's "Je-Jen-Je-Jenrya!…a hol…hold on" He managed out in-between moans. That made me smile the way he called out my name.

I began to stroke his balls, but that was soon over when Takato pushed me again onto the bed. "Now remember I'm the leader of the group, which means I am the boss of you!" Takato yelled. He removed my boxers and began stroking my manhood which was driving me insane. "Uh…tak..taka..to!" I couldn't take it anymore. "I need you inside me!" Takato stopped.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. I had never thought I would do this sort of thing, with Takato. Sure, I had fantasized about it once or twice, try three times, but that was just a fantasy. This was real.

I positioned myself for Takato's embrace. I yelled in pain. The sensation in my body felt so new so exhilarating. He placed his hands on my back for reassurance not wanting to hurt me. He stopped scared he would hurt me more. I pushed into him. I did so for a couple of times until my yells became moans. Takato soon got the message and started driving into me. "Faster!" I whimpered.

He stopped. I groaned, I needed more of him. "I didn't hear you!"

"Faster Takato!"

He obeyed and dove into me. We both started to reach our climax soon we came at the exact same time. We fell onto my bed and we entangled our now naked bodies. Wow Terriermon was right.


	2. Chapter 2

I began to flutter my eyes open as I heard a body shift. I moaned and tried to grab the body that was moving ignoring the fact that everything was still blurry from my stance. "Takato, no don't go," I whispered and half moaned.

"Takato who are you talking about?" A deep voice said.

I shot my eyes wide open now finally seeing clear colors and shapes. I saw short brown hair with brown eyes above me. _Shit!_

"Is this Takato boy your boyfriend?" My brother asked fooling around. The family was still oblivious of my gender preference. I shifted in my bed so that I was now sitting upright. I began to notice that I had my boxers on. I sat thinking at this. _Was last night even real?_ I ignored the fact and rubbed my eyes while speaking to my brother.

"Shut the fuck up, Rinchei," I said annoyed.

"Oh c'mon Jenrya you know I'm kidding."

I looked up at him. "What do you want?"

"I just came to tell you that school starts in fifteen minutes," he checked his watch, "Never mind 13 minutes."

I looked at the clock beside me. _Shit!_ I ran to my dresser and I heard my brother laugh his way out of my room. As I began to put some jeans on with a random black shirt I felt sore pain hit my body throughout the places I least expected. _Scratch that yesterday was real! _

I began running my way to the school with Terriermon behind me. Apparently he had over slept as well seeing as the fact he was my usual alarm clock. As we continued running Terriermon kept complaining about some strange noises he had last night preventing his beauty sleep. He asked me if I knew anything about it and I just shrugged telling him that he was just hearing things.

As I turned the corner of the school hallway and made it into the room the bell had rung. _Man that was a close one. _As I sat down in my seat I heard murmuring from around me. I looked around the room, but the murmurs still sounded just as loud with no specific location.

"Ok, please pull out your homework so we can review," A bored plump bald teacher sounded.

No one had moved everyone stayed in their seats. Looks like no one had done the homework either. The teacher made a sigh and turned to start writing on the board. As soon as this was done the classroom began to speak again.

An hour passed and I was grateful for it and began packing my stuff for the next class. As I walked the crowded hallway I felt myself soon being dragged into a room. I heard a light flicker and saw brooms, mops, toilet paper, and other cleaning stuff I wasn't familiar with. Great I was in the janitor's closet. I began to turn and my face lit up as I saw something familiar, Takato. Though my face drowned with him as I saw red eyes.

He looked a bit worried and nothing was able to hide it. "Takato what's wrong?" I said placing my hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Last night, shouldn't have happened I'm sorry," He said.

"How could you say that?" I said keeping my voice level, a skill I learned with my sensei.

"You mean you don't feel bad?"

"No why would I?"

As I opened my mouth to say something else I felt myself being pushed up against the wall by Takato. This kiss was beyond the definition of the word insane as Takato's hands traveled lower to my groin. I moaned as he began rubbing it. I lost myself in this and I broke apart from him gasping for breath. I soon felt his lips travel along side my neck. He bit hard but the pain subsided as he licked over it. I couldn't help but let go my gasps and moans. He pulled away to give me one last sweet kiss on the lips.

"Takato what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing it's just that, I really need someone to love right now."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He placed his two fingers on my lips and shushed me. "Please don't talk." He crashed his lips into me once more. I tangled my fingers in his hair and his around my waist. I felt myself being pushed up against the wall and took this as a moment to wrap my legs on his waist. As I shifted our members touched slightly but still enough to make Takato moan, though he did not stop the kissing.

As both of us came out of the janitor's closet both panting for breath and lips bruised from the heated make out session we noticed the hallway was empty. I looked around the hallway for a clock hanging from the ceiling. There was no point in going to second period anymore only five minutes were left. I sighed, the things Takato made me do.

I waved a goodbye to him as I decided to head over to my next class. Though he soon grabbed my waist and pulled me into a heated embrace. He whispered into my ear without real meaning, but just for the effect. It was cheesy sure, but it worked as it made me droop into his arms. I wrapped my arms around my waist and his arms to my neck for a hug.

As I walked down the hallway something began to dawn on me. Were we together now? Or we just friends with special privileges? The way things were going right now I was really hoping it wasn't the lather. I turned to look back at Takato, but as I did so the bell rang covering his body with the crowd of students around him. I sighed. Is Takato the one?

I sat in my third period class a group of girls beside me giggled. I raised my eyebrow at them and they continued to giggle even louder. Damn girls they were so hard to understand no wonder I stopped liking them. They were just too complicated they needed to come with their own Girl Manual.

Before I knew it lunch had begun and I was glad for it as I would see Takato again. I went to our usual table where everyone hung out. As I sat on the bench four people looked at me. I stared back at them hesitantly.

"What's that on your neck?" Ruki asked poking at it. I moved her hand away to touch it as well. I winced at the pain for a bit.

"Oh c'mon Ruki, you should know what that is," Ryo said placing his arm around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes at him.

Kenta moved his gaze away from the couple who looked like they were fighting not to make out in public at the moment and turned to me. "So who gave you the hickey?" All eyes went to me again as the question was spoken out loud.

There was a silence for a bit and I spotted the eyes I wanted to see. "Takato!"

Hirokazu shot out his milk at the name and stared in between us. Everyone had seemed to get the idea now and pretty soon there was a fit of laughter. I narrowed my eyes at them and they all broke in silence but not for the reason I thought.

"What?" I asked.

"I missed you guys!" A girlish voice yelled.

I turned around to look at the girl who screamed, a bit hesitant at first. I think I knew already who it was I just didn't want to look. I couldn't believe I was scared of this I mean c'mon I faced the D-Reaper I should be able to handle this. I turned around to see the face I was scared to see, Juri.

"Hi guys!" She chimed again.

"Thing's just got interesting," the distant voice of Hirokazu's voice sounded.

**Author's note: I hope you like it sorry it took me so long to upload! I was busy with school. **


End file.
